


Rush

by CrazyHoe, KagsWaifu (CrazyHoe)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Crimes & Criminals, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gang Violence, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapped, Modern AU, Multi, Multiple Endings, Police, Prostitution, Sad, Triggers, Vigilantism, Violence, mafia, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyHoe/pseuds/CrazyHoe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyHoe/pseuds/KagsWaifu
Summary: Kicked out of her home. No living arrangements. No job oppurtunities. No special university degrees. Life is looking pretty dull for Y/n, what she thinks may be her downfall, could be her saving light./I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS, IT IS OWNED BY KISHIMOTO/
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hyuuga Neji/Reader, Inuzuka Kiba/Reader, Nara Shikamaru/Reader, Sai (Naruto)/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader, Yamato | Tenzou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. New Beginnings

16 years old.

Kicked out of her home.

Here we have Y/n, she had a bright future ahead of her, despite her mother's passing when she was 4 and her father's consequent drinking problem, Y/n continued to thrive. Her grades were excellent, she would have made it into the best of the best of higher education.

Do you see how I speak in a past tense?

Right now Y/n is not thriving like she used to, she's walking the streets of an area she can't be bothered to remember the name of. The heavy clacks of shoes on the pavement are the only thing keeping her from breaking into tears, she's in public, she can't cry here.

Y/n P.O.V.

This is ironic isn't it. Dad really just kicks me out and says "Come back when you've learned how to support yourself", when he's just a sad drunk who can't get over the death of his wife, let alone take care of his own child.

Well, there's no point in sulking now, I need to think about how I'm going to survive. It's spring break so I can't exactly go to school for help. I don't even remember what I packed. Might as well check then.

Narrators P.O.V.

After wandering around for a while you finally found a metal bench and checked what you had.

2 sets of clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, phone charger, pads for 1 period and 85,000 yen (£600 or $800). If you included the things you were currently wearing, a warm sweater hoodie and black jeans with some comfortable sneakers.

After zipping up your bag you went on your journey, to God knows where. While descending among street and avenue you thought. You really thought.

You finally realised how scared you were, and there was no one to comfort you now.

Slowly, the negative thoughts started to consume your entire mind, you became less and less conscious of your surroundings.

You had been walking for hours without even realising, it was getting dark and you had no idea where you were.

Finally you were snapped out of your thoughts when you were shoved to the ground taking a hard hit on your behind. 

A loud voice called out to you from behind telling you to 'watch where you're going', judging by the tone and pitch of the voice, easily this was a boy your age, and an angry one at that. You whispered incoherent curses under your breath while rubbing your butt, a half-assed attempt to soothe the ache. Once again you were interrupted from your thoughts when you were slung over someone's shoulder, there was a tight grip on your waist, your capturer wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon, he had also managed to take your bag and sling it across his other shoulder.

Despite the odds being far from your favor you were frantic and needed this person to let go.

You decided against attacking your kidnapper and tried to calmly address the situation. Deep breath in, deep breath out. When you had come to your senses you took in as much information as you could. Three boys around 17 years old were running, fast. A blondie, some raven haired guy and a brunette who somehow managed to carry you and keep up with the others too, but he was starting to slack.

The blondie turned around, him and the raven coming to an abrupt stop, he wasted no time in scolding the brunette, "Kiba, how many times to I have to tell you to stop picking up random girls on the street when we go out for food runs! ". He was visibly mad and you didn't want to accelerate anything so you kept your mouth shut. Not many words could be exchanged before you notified them that the police were hot on their tail.

"Uh hello", they all turned to, but before the embarrassment could creep to you, you managed spluttered out "Yeah, the police are kind of closing in so lets just drop me off and forget this ever happened...?".

The blonde spoke again but his frown morphed into a smirk as he said "Kiba, hold onto the girl, she might be useful". All the colour drained from your face, your mind filled with all the negative possibilities of intentions these boys could have with you.

Once again, all three of them broke into a sprint, they dove around the corners of the main street the police losing them easily. You took this time to assess the three boys that you called your kidnappers. 

Blondie had irregularly spiky hair that seemed to grow about 2 inches from his head and whiskers? He had beautiful cerulean eyes an tan skin with red undertones. The only clothes he displayed were a simple white tank, black Nike sweats, sneakers and a black backpack that I'm assuming is full of food. He was average height maybe on the slight taller side, he was lean but definitely sported some muscle. You also noticed he seems to be wielding some sort of weapon, like a modernized ninjato in a black leather case resting on his left shoulder. 

Next was the emo looking dude, his hair was black but somehow seemed to glint blue, and it was shaped into a...duckbutt with side bangs, that's the only way you could describe it. His skin was incredibly pale but didn't reach sickly, his eyes were onyx almost exactly like the stone they seemed bottomless. He was wearing dark grey adidas workout pants with a matching short sleeved shirt, sneakers and had a convenience store bag slung over his shoulder full with I'm assuming, food. He wasn't much taller than the blonde but was seemed to have roughly the same body type. He also seemed to have some sort of weapons, he had a holsters on both thighs, they seemed to be knives the military kind.

Finally was 'Kiba', with tan skin and sharp black eyes he was conventionally attractive. He was well built and average height. He wore a black shirt and grey sweats with some black running shoes. You didn't see a weapon but his arms and hands were wrapped so he probably used the brute force of his fists.

The boys managed to dive into a complex of abandoned apartment buildings and slipped into one. Unlocking the door that was dubbed '3', all three walked into the room and Kiba placed you on your feet but not before restraining both hands with his one.

They walked over to two couches, Kiba dragging you along. He sat down and pulled you flush against him on his lap, dropping the bag to the floor.

"Now what could we do with you"


	2. Cooperation and Awkward Sleeping

The ravenette made his way to an open kitchenette and began emptying grocery items onto the counter. The blonde soon followed putting other miscellaneous items into some cupboards.

While Kiba turned to look at you with a smirk. "What's in the bag, little lady?", the _endearment_ made you shudder. You didn't exactly want to lie to these guys, it was three against one so maybe it was a safe bet to just _cooperate._

"Just some clothes, around 80,000 yen, _lady stuff_ and my phone charger", you replied curtly but there was the occasional tremble in your voice. In all honesty you were scared _shitless._ A single bead of cold sweat rolled down your neck. He just replied with a simple grunt.

"Why don't you struggle?". The question caught you off guard. You'd like to think its because you were level-headed but _who the fuck would be calm right now?_ Truth be told you knew exactly why, you'd lost hope. You knew as soon as your father shouted those words at you, it would only be a downward spiral, there was no certainty. Without certainty there is no stability and no stability will inevitably plummet you into vulnerability.

There was nothing left for you.

Nothing at all.

Your life had no value.

"I don't- I can't-... It's not like anyone will be mourning me if you guys kill me or anything, I don't exactly have anything to lose". Kiba was stunned but didn't show it. He hadn't expected that type of answer, it was kind of depressing. Maybe you weren't even scared.

The other two came back and sat on the couch across from you and Kiba. The blonde was the first to speak up, "Ok, my name's Naruto, he's Sasuke", gesturing to the teen on his left, "and the one you're sitting on is Kiba". You felt a small heat creeping up your neck as you tried to scramble away, only for Kiba's arm to lock around your waist.

Next, 'Sasuke' spoke up, "Give me your phone", you did as instructed. Reaching into your hoodie pocket and tossing the device in his direction when you found it. Soon after he got up from his seat on the couch and walked over to the window of the kitchen, opening it and throwing you phone harshly againt the outdoor ground, you heard it smash. There goes any chance of contacting the police.

He however stayed in the kitchen and began cooking something.

"Come with me", Naruto curtly said while gesturing you to follow him. As you were lifting yourself you heard the sound of sharp skin on skin contact. And the feeling of a firm hand on your ass. You were so stunned you didn't even look back, you just followed Naruto up the flight of stairs he was already halfway up.

The corridor in the first floor had three doors lining it lengthways and one at the end.He was waiting for you at the top and spoke again, "These three rooms are for Sasuke, Kiba and me and the one at the end of the hall is the bathroom, you're gonna be sleeping in my room for now". Naruto opened the first door and waved you to come in.

It was a simple bedroom. A single bed, a window, underneath a desk with a lamp and a chair paired with it, a wardrobe and windbreaker jacket and bag hanging on the back of the door.

He grabbed a small pile of clothes from his wardrobe and sat at the desk next to his bed and gestured for you to sit on his bed next to him. With your hands folded neatly over your knees you stared at your feet. The clothes were placed beside you.

"I'll bring you something to eat soon, just go to the bathroom and change into this and put your dirty clothes in the hamper, I'll bring you your bag". With that that he left you to your own devices.

Taking the pile of clothes you left the room and went straight for the bathroom. Clicking the lock, you stared at yourself in the mirror. You honestly look dead inside. Like a machine, or a wilted flower. A knock on the door brings you back to your senses, you crack open the door and see Naruto holding your bag out to you. Taking it, you nod and close the door shut once again. While stripping your mind is blank, you fold the dirty clothes and toss them into the hamper in the corner. You put on a new pair of socks, panties and bra, and pull on the large grey shirt and black jersey shorts.

When you walked back into Naruto's bedroom he was already sitting at his desk with an extra chair and and two bowls of instant ramen. Closing the door behind you, you set your bag leaning against the door and sat in the empty chair.

Looking in front of you were just plain noodles, but three flavour packets infront of the bowl. Chicken, beef and prawn. "I didn't know which one you liked so I got all of them", he said with a small smile. It made you a little uncomfortable but you smiled back nonetheless, muttering a thank you as you picked up the chicken flavour package. Ripping it, pouring the powder into the hot water and breaking open your chopsticks to mix it.

Glancing to the side you noticed Naruto completely immersed in his food, it almost seemed as if he was just a normal teen living a normal life.

Almost.

Picking a small chunk of noodles, you blew on them and put them in your mouth, they were good. For instant noodles. Soon enough you had finished and Naruto was already taking your bowl and telling you he'd be back in a minute. Elbows resting on the table, the heels of your palms digging into your cheeks you looked up at the sky through the window. The stars looked beautiful, perfectly complimenting the moon that was shining proudly.

Your mother used to tell you stories about the sky, both in day and in night. You smiled sadly at the tender thought, one of the only memories you had of your mother. A single tear escaped your eyes, it was the first time you had cried in a very long time.

Soon enough Naruto came back. "Ok, we're both sleeping on this bed", pointing to the double double bed beside you,"Don't worry, we didn't take you to violate you, but anyways, I'll have to sleep right next to you so you don't try to leave during the night", you understood. He turned off the lamp and lifted the duvet a little.

You crawled into the bed and faced the wall, only a few centimetres from it. You felt the bed dip and Naruto's chest pressed against your back. He told you to lift your head, you did as told and saw his arm snaking across your pillow. You leant your head back down onto his bicep and simultaneously felt his other arm rest on top of your waist.

The entire situation felt awfully intimate but I guess it _couldn't be helped._ Still, a heat crept up your neck and cheeks. After two quick good night's you felt yourself drifting off despite the never ending curiosity and anxiety of tomorrow's events.

Soon enough your eyelids drooped and you had given in to the grasps of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well heres da second chap and jesus christ i am fookin lazy. Comment on improvements i could make p l e a s e  
> And stay safe💖


	3. The chills

Running.

Right, you were running.

Constantly.

You couldn't see beyond half a metre from your feet. You were just endlessly running in some sort of dark abyss. There was noise, like sirens but they were drowned out. You could hear shouting and shoes scraping along the pavement as if running away from something. It was all drowned out.

But one sentence could be heard loud and clear.

 _"Fugitives Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and an unidentified woman_ were _spotted last night in a brief police chase, consider them armed and dangerous and report any sightings of them to the metropolitan police immediately"_

Fugitives?

Another sentence.

_We're in a gang..no! Rather a group of vigilantes._

One last sentence.

_We need you._

Abruptly, the running stops and you feel yourself falling. You felt as if you couldn't breathe.

You woke up in a cold sweat. 

It was just a dream.

There was a wet rag placed on your head, it was cold. The dip in the bed was there but concentrated into one area. Moving your eyes from the ceiling over to your right was Naruto, sitting on the bed with a concerned look on his face and a bowl of cold water on the desk next to him.

Once he noticed you were awake his eyes lit up and he gave you a small smile. "You know, you were breathing pretty heavily last night, you were in a cold sweat". You felt a little light-headed, your half-lidded gaze falling upon Naruto's teal necklace you failed to notice last night. The way it glinted in the sunshine coming in through the window. It looked as if there was life force in that necklace, like a star that would never burn up.

That necklace. 

Why did it feel so familial?

So...alluring.

Black dots started to crowd your vision, but you could only focus on the necklave. Naruto was calling out to you, but it was futile, you wouldn't hear him. You wanted to reach uut and touch it but your arms muscles were inoperative. Your eyelids were heavy, and you gave in.

Once again you fell into sleep.

While you were lying unconscious, Naruto was walking downstairs to replace the water in the bowl, wondering why you were staring so intently at the necklace. Sure, it was beautiful, but you seemed so connected to it. 

With one hand holding up the necklace and another holding the bowl, he made his way back upstairs. But something was unusual. The necklace was flashing? Slowly, a small glow fron the pendant started fluctuating. As he made his way into the room and inched closer, the necklace flashed more frequently between equal intervals. By the time he had sat back down on the chair beside you, the small gem was fully glowing.

What connection did you have to this necklace?

The question was brushed off, you were sick and you needed to get better by Friday. Today was Tuesday. There was time.

It was 11:56 am, not much to do. Naruto decided to leave you to rest. He headed out to the 'training grounds', which was just a grass plaza surrounded by all the abandoned flats. Private from the general public, no one really wants to explore abandoned buildings anyways, it was perfect.

Quickly wrapping the wrist kumpurs, Naruto made his way out. Kiba was probably knocked out cold on his bed and Sasuke was most likely washing himself.

Walking onto the crisp grass, Naruto felt a small glint catch him eye, your phone. Well now, an assortment of glass, metal and whatever else they use in phones. He grimaced but moved on into the centre of the small field.

There was a single tree and a sand punching bag hanging from one of it's branches. It was worn but still served it's purpose perfectly. Falling into orthodox, he planted the balls of his feel loosely on the ground, as if he was waiting for a strike.

His right fist spurred through the air, gliding naturally, finally flush against the leather. It was a powerful punch, the type to cause momentum. Using that boost he planted his right foot firmly to the ground and swung his left foot in a 180° spin. The dull thud upon impact was the only sound other than the occasional whistle of the breeze.

He spent around 2 hours mercilessly pounding the bag of sand. His knuckles ached, perhaps bruised, and he was hot and bothered. Probably a good time to check up on you.

Retracing the route back to the house Naruto's thoughts were brought back to the necklace, the way it glew, more beautiful in your presence. The necklace was gifted to him by 'Lady Tsunade', her street name, otherwise known as granny. She said it was supposed to be for her daughter but push comes to shove and some things aren't meant to be. Naruto never met the daughter but granny said they'd be around the same age.a

Walking back into the house, Kiba was sitting on the couch wrapping his own kumpurs and jumped in slight alert at the sound of someone entering the room. But soon caution was replaced with a content smirk, Naruto knew that face.

 _"You know, the girl we picked up is sexy as fuck",_ Kiba pointed out with a proud look on his _face."Tell me, can she sleep with me tonight? Hope you haven't already marked her"._ To put it honestly Kiba didn't really want to have you sleep in his room to have sex, he'd save that for later, but he really just wanted somone to talk to that doesn't kill for a living, he jus didn't know how to convey that properly.

It was 13:48.

Naruto spared him a small glance and a _hmph_ before retreating upstairs to his bedroom. 

The door slightly creaked as he pushed it open, closing the door behind him and taking his place at the side of you, he removed the rag from your head and wrung it out of the window before going back to reapply the water. Something was different about the water, it smelt of... chamomile? 

Just on cue, Sasuke knocked on the door, not waiting for an answer, and came in. "I was looking for you and her this morning, I just put some herbs in the water, she'll sleep easier", a conflicted expression crossed Sasuke's face,"I'm worried about her, she looked like she was in pain".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I POSTED THIS DRAFT ACCIDENTALLY AND I JUS LEFT IT THERE I'M SO SORRY,  
> I took so long to update.... let's just forget that ye?  
> Anways, i hope yoy guys are staying safe and happy, drink sum water and eat sum food. Love ya guys


End file.
